Том 64
— шестьдесят четвёртый том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 571. Зловещие перспективы Гвенаэль нападает на Ячиру и Исане, которого в свою очередь атакует Ячиру. Ячиру задевает своим мечом Гвенаэля и раскрывает имя и способности своего Шикая. | plot = [[Файл:571Cover.png|thumb|190px|left|Обложка 571. Зловещая перспектива.]] Исане спрашивает, что случилось с Ячиру, но та отвечает, что не знает. Позади них появляется Гвенаэль, представляется и говорит, что они просто не могут почувствовать его. Когда Ячиру попробует ударить его снова, Гвенаэль исчезает и еще раз рассказывает о своих способностях прежде, чем нанести удар по плечу Ячиру. Исане спрашивает, почему Ячиру ранена, а тем временем она продолжает пытаться попасть по квинси. He continues to toy with them while noting Yachiru's reflexes and her rashness in attacking despite not knowing who he is. Somewhat calmed when Isane asks Yachiru why she attacks someone when she does not know who it is, Guenael is angered when Yachiru reveals she is acting on instinct and notes she is dangerous before resolving to kill her as quickly as possible. As Yachiru draws her sword while stating she can fight without Kenpachi being made because he is not there, Guenael appears behind her with the intention of stabbing her, but is cut across the nose. Confused by how she could cut him, Guenael listens to Yachiru's explanation of her sword's abilities before being attacked by Sanpo Kenjū. | characters = #Исане Котетсу #Ячиру Кусаджиши #Гвенаэль Ли }} 572. Взрывной Guenael is killed by Gremmy, who proceeds to attack Yachiru before being interrupted by the arrival of Kenpachi Zaraki. | plot = [[Файл:572Cover.png|thumb|190px|left|Cover of 572. The Blaster.]] As Yachiru plays with the creatures manifested by her Shikai, Isane notes how strange Yachiru's Shikai is. Meanwhile, Guenael steps forward, causing Yachiru to state she thought he was dead. Explaining how he survived through focusing his Reiatsu on sliding backwards, he moves forward, but has a large chunk of his shoulder blasted off. Seeing Gremmy within the barrier which is healing the wounded captains, Guenael pleads for his life, prompting Gremmy to say he is just a creation of his imagination and he will now vanish from his mind. This enrages Guenael, who tries to attack him, but is immediately killed by Gremmy, who says he cannot imagine a future for Guenael. Telling Gremmy to get away from the wounded, Isane is shocked when Gremmy reveals he has already killed the captains. She rushes to confirm this, only to notice they really are dead. When Yachiru tries to strike him, Gremmy dodges and makes note of how easy to dodge it was. Seizing her hand, Gremmy makes Yachiru drop her sword. As Yachiru is surprised by how brittle her arm feels, Gremmy reveals the bones in her arm are now made of cookies. Elaborating on how anything he imagines turns into reality and imagining all of the bones in Yachiru's body are made by cookies, he is interrupted by Kenpachi breaking through the wall behind him and wondering what is happening. | characters = #Исане Котетсу #Ячиру Кусаджиши #Рецу Унохана (воспоминание) #Тоширо Хицугая (воспоминание) #Гвенаэль Ли #Грэмми Тумо #Кенсей Мугурума #Роджуро Оторибаши #Кенпачи Зараки }} 573. Я — самый | plot = | characters = }} 574. Смертельная фантазия | plot = | characters = }} 575. Раж убийцы | plot = | characters = }} 576. Раж убийцы 2 | plot = | characters = }} 577. Клинок Все в панике пытаются укрыться от метеорита. Кенпачи высвобождает свой истинный шикай и разбивает метеорит на мелкие кусочки. | plot = | characters = }} 578. Неубиваемый 5 | plot = | characters = }} 579. Неубиваемый 6 Побеждённый Грэмми говорит свои последние слова и возвращается в своё изначальное состояние — мозг в колбе. Кенпачи обнаруживает а земле шеврон Ячиру и приказывает своим подчинённым искать её. Но тут на них нападают штернриттеры Лильтотто Лэмпард, Менина МакЭллон, Кандиса Кэтнипп и Жизель Жевель. | plot = | characters = }} 580. Свет Штернриттеры Лильтотто Лэмпард, Менина МакЭллон, Кандиса Кэтнипп и Жизель Жевель убивают солдат из одиннадцатого отряда. Израненный после битвы с Грэмми Кенпачи нападает на них, но не может с ними справиться. Девушки собираются добить Кенпачи, но тут в небе раздаётся взрыв. | plot = | characters = #Несколько неизвестных Синигами #Кенпачи Зараки #Кандиса Кэтнипп #Жизель Жевель #Менина МакЭллон #Лильтотто Лэмпард }} Ссылки Навигация en:DEATH IN VISION Категория:Манга